Fragments of Us
by vickytorri
Summary: Ever since I met her, we've created so many memories; good ones, bad ones ... loving ones. Here are fragments of our memory. It's up to you to put our story together. (Lenku, may have fluffy/lemony chapters. Each chapter is a random fragment from the whole story line. Its up to you, the reader, to figure out the timeline.)


**Hello my readers :D**

**Okay technically this isn't really starting a new series... sorta. AND I KNOW. I should be working on 3 other stories TT-TT but I'm using this series to get these weird scenes I come up with in my head out (I don't know where they come from...) and relief myself of getting excited to write these "moments" but being too lazy to completely write a whole story just to get to that point. **

**Anyways, how this is gonna work is that each chapter is a completely random moment in the actual story line. FOR EXAMPLE: this chapter could be about them dating or something, then the next chapter could be about them meeting for the first time. Each chapter is a fragment of the full story (hence the title). It was a cool concept and I'm really excited to see some timelines or storyline assumptions you guys come up with (if you wanna review, which I'd love 3)**

**Anyways enjoy~ (WARNING: THIS IS KINDA LEMONY/FLUFFY/EXTREMELY SMEXY)**

* * *

"Ack!" I heard her sweet voice scream.

I quickly turned to the location to see her heading towards me.

"oof!"

We were both on the floor now, as she lay on top of me.

"aha …. Sorry!" she apologized, her head lightly resting on my chest.

I could smell a strong scent of strawberries coming from her hair, and my head was beginning to get dizzy, drunk off that smell.

My chest tightened, as she just lay there on me. I didn't want her to leave and she didn't. She just stayed on top of me, her ear on my chest.

I wondered if she could hear my heart; hear how fast it was beating just because of her.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a phone vibrating.

She softly lifted her head, shocked. She looked at the location of the phone.

"That must be …" she paused as if she realized something "…Kaito."

_No. _

She was about to get up.

_No._

I grabbed her wrist and suddenly, we switched positions with me on top; one of my hands holding my body weight, the other grasping her wrist.

Her expression was red yet shocked.

"Len?" I've always liked how she said my name.

"Kaito must be—"

"Stop it!" I shouted. I was done, done of hearing her say another man's name that wasn't mine.

_A taste. That's all I need to be satisfied._

I looked at her bright pink lips that looked so soft and enticing.

_Then I'll never do this again. I'll let them be, let her be._

I began to bring my face closer to hers.

"Len—mmph!"

My lips closed in on hers and touched softly. It was nice and warm, giving me a ticklish feeling, but I didn't feel satisfied.

Before doing anything else, she broke away from the kiss by moving her head.

"Len, wha—?" Her face was flushed and she showed this emotion that wasn't angry … but … yearning.

Her fingers were over her lips as if her mind was still registering what I had just done.

Her lips began to pout as she looked at me with piercing eyes.

_I want more._

"…Len?"

_Just a little more…_

I quickly lowered my head again and reached her lips, feeling the heat radiate from our bodies. My hand weakened around her wrist and she broke free of my grasp, ending the kiss.

"…Len," her voice cracked, her face flushed giving me a cute drunken look "w-we can't do this …."

She began to stumble getting up and tried to leave.

_More._

I grabbed her arm and trapped her onto the wall, my body towering over her.

"Look me in the eyes." I said forcefully, my feelings gushing out through my voice.

She glanced up into my eyes and my heart clenched. Her face grew redder and she turned away, avoiding my eyes again.

My left hand lifted off the wall and caressed her cheek. She shivered under my hand, closing her eyes. My heart stung and I knew this was all wrong, but …

"Just a little more…" I managed to plead.

She opened her eyes, shocked and finally looked me in the eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" She questioned.

"After this I promise, I'll leave these feelings alone, I'll leave you and him alone."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Len—"

I cut her off by crashing my lips onto hers, but this time she didn't reject it.

I slightly opened my eyes, seeing her face so dangerously close to mine.

_More._

My mouth opened up to hers, hoping hers would too. Surprisingly she did, responding to my tongue's urge.

_More._

Our tongues danced around, as I explored her mouth.

_More._

Her hands naturally looped around my neck as I unconsciously wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me that she already was.

_More._

Is this what it was like to finally be close to her, to finally be with her without the wall of her already belonging to someone else?

_More._

We began to kiss more roughly, her voice panting my name every time she got a chance to.

Suddenly her phone began to ring again, and she broke away. We both let go, looking at each other, gasping for a breath. There was silence except for the continuous sound of her phone ringing.

"…"

"…"

"…Miku…" I began.

Suddenly her face flushed a deep red and her eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry!" She covered her mouth and ran out the door, leaving her phone behind.

"Gahhhhhhh..." I bent down on my knees, hitting my head with my hand "What have I done…?"

I felt my lips with the back of my hand and it still felt hot and warm. I knew that my face was probably red as hell right now.

_I know I said I'd stop after this but …_

I lifted my head and looked out the classroom window; the sun was setting turning the sky into a soft pink color.

_Even after all of this, I still want more …_

I sighed.

"I'm such a perv, aren't I?"

* * *

**Poor Len... I made him a pervert lol. Okay, this is extremely short... and extremely smexy (lol) but you should expect this from now on lol. Whatever comes after this while probably give more info on wtf is happening. **

**Oh gawsh, this fanfic is filled with so much sexual tension ... anywayyys. Lemme just add this is really ... uhm "mature" for me lol. I wouldn't expect myself to write this and i actually don't remember writing this =.= I literally was looking through my old files and found a word document called "i dont even like know..." then i opened it and then my face was like (0.0) the whole time. Haaaaah, i don't even know. **

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to look forward to the next chapter. Remember its not necessarily right after this event so if the next chapter's all like "Hey Len!" "Heya Miku~" then it must be before this event or way after... idk. Don't be confused and stay with me~**

**Leave a review, favorite or follow if you love meh (if you don't love me, then ... TT-TT)**

**~vickytorri**


End file.
